1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly to a microwave oven capable of preventing the separation of a tray in the oven caused from external physical conditions such as vibration and shock when the microwave oven is operated in a transport means such as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is used in the kitchen where an alternating current power source is provided. Recently, new microwave ovens, which can be operated by both a direct current power source and an alternating power source, have been developed so that the microwave oven can be easily utilized in as well as out of the kitchen.
An exemplary conventional microwave oven includes a cabinet which is divided into a cooking chamber and a driving chamber. Food to be cooked is placed in the cooking chamber.
A circular guide groove is formed on the bottom of the driving chamber, while rollers of a rotating guide are positioned in the guide groove. A tray where a vessel containing food to be cooked is placed is loaded on the roller of the rotation guide. The tray is detachably coupled with a driving shaft of a motor so as to be rotated by the motor.
The driving chamber of the cabinet is provided with several parts for supplying high frequency waves to the cooking chamber, such as a magnetron for generating the high frequency waves, and a wave guide for guiding the generated high frequency waves from the magnetron.
According to the conventional microwave oven as constructed above, the high frequency waves generated from the magnetron are supplied to the cooking chamber through the wave guide so that the food contained in the vessel is cooked. During the operation, the tray is rotationally supported by the rollers of the rotation guide and rotated by the motor so that the high frequency waves are evenly spread on the food.
However, the conventional microwave oven has drawbacks, that is, since the rollers of the rotation guide are installed to be placed on the groove which is formed on the bottom of the cooking chamber, and the tray is installed to be placed on the rollers of the rotation guide, the vibration and shock of the vehicle cause the tray and the rotation guide to be swayed so that the installed position of the tray and the rotation guide are changed or the tray and the rotation guide are deviated from their initial installed positions when the conventional microwave oven is loaded and operated in a vehicle in motion. When the change of the installed positions of the tray and the rotation guide or the deviation of the tray and the rotation guide occurs, the microwave oven can not perform a cooking function. Moreover, the deviated tray and rotation guide collide with the inner wall of the cooking chamber so that the tray, the rotation guide, and the inner wall of the cooking chamber are damaged.
In addition, the conventional microwave oven has additional drawbacks in that the vessel on the tray falls down by the vibration and/or the shock of the vehicle so that the food contained in the vessel spills in the cooking chamber.